Lucy aux yeux gris
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Elle était étrange Lucy avec ses cheveux noires, Lucy et ses grands yeux gris qui regardaient trop le monde.
1. Lucy aux yeux gris

Elle était là seule à contempler l'aube qui se levait sur les monts d'Arrée.  
Personne dans sa famille n'avait compris pourquoi elle était partie sur un coup de tête pour s'enfermer en pleine lande Bretonne. Sa famille avait voulut la retenir, mais très vite ils avaient laissés tomber. Après tout elle était étrange Lucy.

Elle dénotait la petite benjamine de la famille. Surtout avec un père comme Percy Weasley et une mère aussi calme qu'Audrey. O c'est pas qu'elle était agitée Lucy, pour ça il y avait ses cousins, non c'est qu'elle était tout le temps entrain de regarder le monde de ses yeux gris.  
Là où la famille se réunissait pour parler et jouer pendant des heures elle elle allait se percher sur un muret, s'assoir sur une colline ou se percher sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et elle regardait le monde du haut de son perchoir sans jamais vraiment en descendre.  
Elle était vraiment bizarre la petite Lucy avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait teint en noir et ses yeux gris qui glissaient sur les gens pour s'attarder sur les petits détails tel un insecte sur une feuille, un nuage qui prenait une forme étrange où tout ce qui faisait le monde qui s'étalait à ses pieds.  
Alors lorsqu'elle avait annonçait son envie d'aller en Bretagne personne ne l'avait comprise. Pourquoi partir là-bas alors que sa famille était ici? Et puis qu'es ce qu'elle ferait à partir en voyage elle qui faisait que regarder le monde sans jamais y prendre part?

Il n'avait pas justement compris que justement elle voulait le voir le monde, elle voulait le découvrir et ne pas seulement le contempler du haut des tours de poudlard, de la butte derrière le terrier, de la fenêtre de sa chambre ou du muret qui donnait sur la mer chez Bill et Fleur. Elle elle avait envie de voir le soleil balayer la lande d'une douce caresse avant d'allé se coucher. Elle souhaitait regarder l'aube se lever sur les Monts d'Arrée et regarder la mer qui s'échouait sur cette fin de terre là-bas en Bretagne.

Elle en pouvait plus des barrières étriquées de son monde, elle en avait marre de ces réunions dominicales au terrier où elle voyait tous ces cousins avoir la vie dont ils rêvaient.  
Il y avait Victoire qui venait de se marier avec Teddy et parlait de ses projets bébés, c'était Dominique son magnifique rire et son don pour la peinture, et Louis ses sarcasmes et sa liberté.  
James et sa carrière de quidditch, Albus et ses voyages formidables qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer de jalousie, Lily qui croquait la vie en pleine dent sans s'inquiéter de briser celle des autres.  
Il y avait le duo infernal que formait Fred et Roxanne.  
La petite moue amusée de Rose qui était le reflet de celle de Scorpius et Hugo qui suivait ses envies de devenir médicomage avec succès.  
Et puis surtout il y avait Molly, sa soeur qui avait trouvé sa voie et était heureuse dans sa petite boutique de pâtisseries moldus et sorcières.  
Et elle elle avait rien. Il y avait seulement Lucy et ses cheveux noires, Lucy et ses grands yeux gris qui regardait trop le monde. Alors elle avait fuit, elle les avaient laissé derrière eux sans se retourner et s'était élancée à la poursuite de ses rêves.

Et maintenant qu'elle regardait l'aube se lever sur les monts élimés par le temps, le vent et la pluie elle se sentit revivre. Elle pouvait enfin regarder le monde qui se dessinait à ses pieds sans entendre sa famille chuchoter sur son étrange occupation. Sa famille qui ne comprenait pas que justement sa vie rêvée s'était de voyager tout en contemplant l'univers de ses yeux gris.  
Elle elle vivait pas pour prendre part au monde, elle l'admirait d'en haut et le racontait dans ses nombreux cahiers qu'elle avait couvert de son écriture brouillonne


	2. Le cri des corbeaux

Elle était étrange Lucy avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus clairs qu'ils en paraissaient presque translucide son petit sourire un brin rêveur. Elle était bizarre Lucy à avoir toujours la tête penchée vers le ciel et ses yeux qui semblaient glisser sans jamais s'attarder sur ce qu'ils voyaient si ce n'est le ciel.

Lucy c'était la petite dernière, alors elle avait longtemps cherché sa place. Ses cheveux noirs étaient le résultat de cette époque là.  
Le jour où elle se les étaient teints personnes n'avait compris ce qu'elle reprochait à ses cheveux roux caractéristique de sa famille. C'était justement ça le problème ils étaient si Weasley ses cheveux que s'en était devenu quelconque.  
Même si maintenant elle s'en moquait de se démarquer elle avait gardé ses cheveux noirs comme les ailes des corbeaux qui lançaient leurs cris dans les champs à l'automne

Assise sur un muret elle regardait le monde s'étendre à ses pieds. Elle s'en moquait du vent qui emmêlait ses cheveux elle elle regardait le ciel et la terre sans jamais s'en lasser. Il ne voyait d'elle que sa silhouette menue et son béret rouge vif qui tranchait avec les couleurs hivernales. Au loin quelques corbeaux lançaient leurs cris pendant que Lucy regardait la campagne de ses yeux gris comme le ciel et la terre givrée.  
Elle était étrange Lucy à contempler le monde sans jamais vraiment y prendre part.


	3. Son bout du monde

Elle était là, tout la-bas au bout du monde.  
Son bout du monde était une simple jetée de bois qui ne donnait sur rien. Un ponton de planches disjointes qui se lançait dans le vide à l'assaut des nuées. Son bout du monde il avait l'air de rien avec son plancher où on voyait entre les planches, clouées irrégulièrement, la lande qui dansait sous le vent. Des barrières où la peinture s'écaillaient se dressaient sur les côtés et au bout une simple baie vitré teintée de verre égayaient le pont brunâtre qui se dressait devant ses pieds. C'était une passerelle patinée par le temps qui partait de la colline pour aller se perdre dans le ciel.

Elle aimait se rendre sur son perchoir pour contempler le monde. Après être partit de chez elle, elle avait parcouru le monde dans le but de le regarder de ses grands yeux gris. Elle avait vu des paysages splendides, regardés de loin les gens vivre, avait touché du doigts des mystères qui enveloppaient des ruines perdus.  
Mais pourtant c'est ici en Bretagne, cette langue de terre qui avait été sa première destination qu'elle avait posé ses valises. De sa première rencontre avec cette lande mystérieuse elle avait gardé une étincelle qui dansait encore dans ses yeux autrefois si mélancolique. C'est aux pieds des contreforts des Monts d'Arrée que Lucy s'était installée.

Encore aujourd'hui elle se souvient avec précision des émotions qui l'avaient parcourue lorsqu'elle avait regardé l'aube se lever sur les montagnes élimés par le le temps loin, très loin de la demeure familiale. C'est cette envie renouveler de contempler l'aube dessiner ses volutes d'or toute en atténuation pourprée qui l'avait poussée à acheter sa maison. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette vieille passerelle qui surplombait le vide d'une végétation revêche qui s'acharnait à coloniser la pierre érodée.


	4. Voir le monde

Elle avait toujours été étrange Lucy. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été surpris de la trouver dans le jardin avec sur le dos une vieille chemise de nuit qui aurait pu appartenir à grand-mère Molly. Le soleil était levé depuis peu, mais c'était une de ces soleils d'été qui plombaient le ciel de leurs rayons trop chaud et ça dès les premières heures du jour. Et Lucy elle était là, penchée au-dessus des ombelles des fleurs, le bas de sa chemise de nuit serré dans son point fermé et l'autre posée sur la dentelle blanche quand elle n'effleurait pas les délicats pétales déjà ouverts. Chose rare ses grands yeux gris étaient fermés et ne contemplaient pas le monde comme à leurs habitudes. Elle laissait ses doigts courir autour d'elle, lui faisant découvrir un autre aspect de son environnement. Seule dans le jardin alors que les autres dormaient encore elle pouvait se laisser aller et continuer l'exploration de son environnement sans avoir peur des regards scrutateurs de sa famille. Il la comprenait lui aussi étouffait dans cette famille bien trop nombreuses. Bien trop aimante et encombrante. Comme Lucy il aspirait à la tranquillité d'être celui qu'il était sans devoir répondre aux aspirations d'une mère, d'un père trop protecteur. Au plus profond de son coeur il aspirait à la liberté autant que Lucy qui rêvait les yeux grands ouverts.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais voir Lucy les yeux clos sur ses yeux rêveurs le remua au plus profond de son coeur. C'était un sentiment primitif, un besoin presque viscéral mais il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il quitte le terrier, qu'il dise adieu à la chaumière au coquillage et qu'enfin il prenne son envol. Il avait 20 ans et son monde se limitait à sa famille et quelques anciens amis de Poudlard. Sa vie avait été enfermée bien trop longtemps entre les murs étriqués d'un vieux château, de la maison familiale et d'une bicoque en ruine.


	5. La balançoire au fond du jardin

S'était une vieille balançoire. Une buche deux bout de ficelle et un grand arbre au fond du jardin.

Dis-moi Lucy tu t'en souviens de cette balançoire ?

On adorait y aller les jours où on était au Terrier. C'était notre petit coin à nous, la balançoire qu'avait fabriquait grand-père Arthur sous notre chêne loin de celle où les grands riaient en se poussant. Ici on était dans notre bulle à tous les deux. Notre endroit loin du monde s'était une buche sur laquelle se balançait sous un immense chêne aux branches tombantes.  
On s'y sentait si bien, on était loin des rires et des cris. Le calme régnait loin de notre famille si grande, si enthousiaste, si fatigante aussi et carrément envahissante. Là-bas on pouvait être ce qu'on voulait. Tu regardais le monde, assise sur la buche immobile, alors que moi je me balançais à m'envoler vers les nuages.  
Sur notre vieille balançoire on rêvait. Je rêvais de voyages et d'aventures alors que toi tu contemplais le monde.  
Il n'y avait personne pour nous juger, personne pour nous faire des remontrances à peine voilées.  
Dans cet endroit coupé du monde je pouvais rêver du jour où je partirai enfin parcourir le monde et toi tu pouvais contempler le monde de tes beaux yeux gris avant de le raconter dans tes livres.  
On n'était pas comme les autres Weasley, on était pas chahuteur et plein de vies comme nos frères, sœurs, cousins. Non on était de doux rêveur et on voulait découvrir, raconter le monde en devenant ethnologue-explorateur ou écrivaine-voyageuse.

Dis tu t'en souviens de cette buche Lucy, cette balançoire qui avait bercé notre enfance avant qu'on puisse enfin quitter le nid familial ?

C'était il y a si longtemps Lucy, si longtemps et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.  
C'était avant que tu deviennes écrivaine, avant que tu partes t'installer dans les Monts d'Arrée là-bas si loin de l'autre côté de la Manche.  
C'était avant que je devienne ethnologue et que je parcoure le monde à la recherche d'un civilisation sorcière vivant retirée du monde.  
Tu me manque Lucy tu sais. Je suis revenu au terrier voire la famille lors d'un bref retour au pays, mais sans toi les réunions familiales n'ont pas la même saveur. J'aurai dut te le dire avant, que tu es ma cousine préférée, que tu es la seule qui me comprend avec tes yeux gris trop grand pour ton petit visage.


	6. Un puit de lumière

C'était un puit, un puit lumineux qui renforçait l'aspect étrange de la maison. Dans cette maison qu'elle avait à reconstruite elle avait aménagé un puit, une sorte de cheminée qui s'élevait vers le ciel en se terminant par une fenêtre qui lui permettait de contempler le monde.  
Elle avait reconstruit sa maison à moitié sous terre et n'avait gardé de l'ancienne bâtisse que sa vieille passerelle qui donnait sur la lande et ce puit asséché qui donnait maintenant sur sa chambre. Chaque matin de son lit elle pouvait regarder le puit encore mousseux et observer le ciel à travers la vitre avant de se lever et d'allé prendre un café sur la passerelle pour continuer à regarder son petit domaine qui s'étendait sur les monts d'Arrée. Son bout du monde comme elle l'appelait affectueusement, son Finistère à elle.


	7. A l'assaut des nuées

O Lucy si tu savais combien ton sourire m'avait manqué.  
Sept longues années sans te voir c'est long. Le temps, sans avoir de réponse de ta part, devient cruellement long.  
J'ai tellement rêvé de te revoir cette nuit à Holi que lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre me confirmant ta présence et m'invitant à me rendre chez toi en plein Finistère Breton, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

J'ai transplané de mon lieu de fouille au MACUSA où j'ai pris le premier portoilain en direction de Paris. De là j'ai avalé les kilomètres de rail en direction de Morlaix où tu es venu m'accueillir.  
Je t'ai senti un peu distante à te prenant dans mes bras mais j'ai à peine eut le temps de douter qu'on avait transplané dans un champ en contrebas d'une maison à flanc de falaise.

Heureuse tu m'as entraîné à travers les céréales vers l'escalier qui mène à ton chez-toi. Je ne vois de toi que ton pull moutarde et tes cheveux toujours aussi noir que les ailes des corbeaux.  
Tu n'as pas changé tu es resté ma petite Lucy aux yeux gris. Rassuré j'entrepris de te suivre, tu cours comme une enfant en cueillant par une fleur des champs par ci par là.  
Là au milieu d'un champ aux pieds des Monts d'Arrée tu t'es mise à plier tout doucement sous le vent qui s'est levé.  
Tu es la même Lucy et pourtant toi comme moi nous avions changé. Avant ce jour jamais je l'aurai vu la jeune fille aux yeux aussi limpide que le ciel danser au milieu des fleurs sauvages.  
Et pourtant là avec ton pull jaune moutarde, tes cheveux charbons et tes yeux couleurs de pluie tu t'es mise à jouer avec le vent en souriant comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait auparavant.

Sentant que j'étais perdu tu t'es retournée vers moi en me tendant la main pour m'entraîner toujours plus loin toujours plus haut à l'assaut de ton domaine qui accroche les nuages.  
Tu sais, peu importe qu'on est changé Lucy ta main au creux de la mienne me rendra toujours aussi serein.


End file.
